


James in Frames

by Storyqueen4444



Category: RWBY
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, James in Glasses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 20:57:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10839315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storyqueen4444/pseuds/Storyqueen4444
Summary: Qrow has never seen James wear his glasses before. When he does, the reaction is...enjoyable.





	James in Frames

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for the IronQrow Free Day! Hope you all enjoy! :D

James used to love reading.

 

Well, that was slightly untrue. He still loved reading, he just…didn’t partake in it often. Leading both a country and a hunter academy didn’t exactly allow him a lot of free time.

 

Not to mention his fairly new relationship with one Qrow Branwen. Qrow was wonderful, amazing, the most understanding and surprisingly gentle lover James had ever had. James was certain he was in love with the huntsman. And the sex was _mind-blowingly fantastic._

 

But when Qrow was in town, James definitely had even less free-time than before. Not that that was a problem, per se. Spending time with the man he loved was never a waste of time, especially when Qrow was so engaging and entertaining. Talking—hell, anything, really—was never a bore with Qrow.

 

And like he’d said, the sex was _great_.

 

However, on occasions such as this, James was permitted a brief recess from all of the chaos in his life. No council meetings, no paperwork to fill out, no students accidently blowing up rainbows in his office (the culprits had never been found, but James still received guilty glances from the members of Team FNKI whenever he passed them by, especially from Ms. Neon Katt…), and, sadly, no beloved Qrow to keep him company.

 

And so, in order to keep himself entertained, James had decided to sit back in his plush, antique chair, grab a cup of decaf coffee, and pick up the latest book in his favorite series. He’d bought it—James checked the publication date—oh dear, several years ago, so maybe not latest. He might as well finally get around to reading it.

 

James was well into the novel when a pair of arms slid up his chest from behind the chair he was sitting at, startling him before familiar gray-and-black locks came into his vision. “Hiya, Jimbo,” Qrow said fondly.

 

A bright smile lit up James’ face. “Hey, Qrow,” he said, tone equally affectionate. “How was the job?”

 

Qrow snorted. “Same old, same old,” he muttered. He nuzzled closer, stubbly chin scratching against James’ neck. James noticed he was scratchier than usual; the job must have been busy if Qrow had let his usually careful unkempt appearance more unkempt than usual. “Missed you.”

 

James pecked the side of Qrow’s head. “Missed you too, love.” Then he wrinkled his nose. “Oh dear. You reek.”

 

That earned him an amused chuckle. “Yeah…” Qrow said with false guilt. “Didn’t get the chance to shower while I was out. It was either that or eat. Flew straight home when I finished my burger.” He pulled back, and James could practically hear the eyebrow-waggle. “You could come join me, if you want.”

 

Laughing quietly, James returned his gaze back to his book. “Maybe not today,” he said. “I finally opened up this book I’ve been meaning to read. I’ll join you in bed later.”

 

Nodding, Qrow pulled away, placing a gentle kiss to the back of James’ head before he left. “Alrighty then,” James could hear him groan as he stretched, joints popping. “See you in a moment, Jim Shorts.”

 

Snorting at the pun, James refocused his attention back on the novel. Oh, the main heroine was pulling out her sword. Things were getting good.

 

Less than half-an-hour later, Qrow was walking out of their bathroom in nothing but a towel. James spared a moment to admire the sight of the powerful, lithe body as Qrow fluffed his hair with a spare towel before continuing his reading. He was just getting to the climatic fight scene, and he was getting really excited.

 

Out of the corner of his eye, Qrow hung the towel he was holding before turning to James. Then he went stalk still, finally seeing James from the front. “…I didn’t know you wore glasses,” he finally said.

 

James looked up, blinking over his half-moon lenses at the sudden hoarseness in Qrow’s tone. “You didn’t?” he asked, surprised.

 

He watched as Qrow gulped, shaking his head, crimson eyes locked on James. His cheeks still looked flushed from the shower. “No. Never seen you with ‘em before,” he explained.

 

“Oh. Huh.” James thought back to all their interactions. Come to think of it, he’d never worn them around Qrow. He usually wore contacts to the office. “Guess not. I’m far-sighted. Great for shooting things, terrible for reading.”

 

James had already dropped his head back to the story, so he missed the way Qrow bit his lip and looked down at the general heatedly.

 

James scanned over the words, getting lost in the epic fantasy…until he felt a pair of hands caressing his clothed inner thighs. Cheeks heating, James glanced down between his legs. “Qrow?”

 

And good god, the sight below him was enough to warm his insides. A damp, wet-haired, basically naked Qrow with dark stubble was like candy for James' libido. Especially when Qrow was shooting some serious bedroom eyes up at him. James felt his cock twitch with interest.

 

Qrow didn’t miss the movement, smirking as he traced the movement with his thumb. His smug smile widened when James moaned. “You’re missing one more thing about those glasses, Jim,” he whispered.

 

James couldn’t contain the sounds he made as Qrow’s ministrations hardened his erection. “Wha—what?” he managed to gasp out.

 

To his surprise (and disappointment), Qrow let up on his teasing in order to sit up in order to kiss James fiercely. James didn’t even lift a finger when Qrow gently removed the book and set it down on the table, bookmarked and everything (because good god, he hated it when people just left it facedown and open because _why_ ).

 

When he pulled away, James most certainly did not whimper, no siree. Qrow was looking down at him excitedly. “They make you look incredibly sexy,” he whispered against James’ lips.

 

Before James could respond, Qrow was kissing him again, and any thoughts he had were thrown out the window. When he pulled away again, it was with one last affectionate kiss and a playful wink. “Make sure to keep those on,” he said, nodding at the glasses. James swallowed as the huntsman slowly knelt back down between his legs. “You’re gonna want to watch this.”

 

And watch James did, biting his lips in anticipation. Qrow smirked, licking his lips as he carefully undid James’ pants. James hissed as his penis was released, the malleable metal it was made of more than half-way to completely erect. His hand gave a brief twitch, instinct brought on by years of insecurity making him want to cover his member. But the feeling was quickly cast away, months of being with the man below him—who loved and cared for him, deeply and unflinchingly—having eased some of the anxiety he had carried around for so long.

 

Qrow had that effect on people, it seemed.

 

The effect he had when he wrapped his lips around James’ cock was more immediate, drawing a loud groan from the general. Despite Qrow’s claims that James had the better mouth, James absolutely _adored_ it when Qrow went down on him. Not a lot of lovers had done so in the past, even before the accident.

 

James’ breath stuttered when Qrow retreated in order to press wet kisses down the length of his cock, crimson eyes directly focused on him. He licked his way back up the length, making James squirm. When Qrow opened his mouth to take him in again, it took all of James' strength to refrain from shoving his dick down his lover's throat.

 

As if aware of his struggle to keep control, Qrow hummed around James' member, drawing a shout from the general. James gripped the seat of his armchair as tightly as a life-preserver. He had to hold on, had to keep himself from tipping over so fast.

 

But Qrow was giving him that _look_ and massaging the inside of the metal leg with his thumb—something James had never liked before, but something was different about the _feeling_ the sensors translated to him. And James whimpered, because he knew he wasn’t going to make it. He was so close—

 

Qrow pressed closer, the slight beard he was still sporting brushing against James' skin and the delicate sensors on his right side.

 

The sensation was enough to send James over, shouting his release to the ceiling while the wood and cloth under his right hand cracked under the strength of his grip. Now it was Qrow’s turn to make a noise, groaning around James’ twitching erection and prolonging his orgasm.

 

Qrow didn’t let go of James’ dick until James had fully come down from his high, parting from it with a reluctant kiss to the head. When he looked up at James, it was with a fire that lit up his garnet eyes. He grinned predatorily.

 

“Your glasses are askew,” he said huskily, pointing.

 

James blinked stupidly. Now that his blood flow was returning to his brain, he did notice that his glasses had moved. One lens now sat higher than the other, making it both hard for James to see and having one arm digging into the side of his head painfully. But no matter how distorted his vision could get, he certainly didn’t miss the arousal on Qrow’s face, nor the large tent under the towel he was somehow still wearing.

 

Before Qrow could react, James was picking Qrow up in his arms and kissing him fiercely. When he broke it off, it was Qrow’s turn to be the one at a loss for words. “You broke my favorite chair,” James gently chastised. He placed a quick peck to Qrow’s nose. “Any ideas on how to make it up to me?”

 

Qrow’s breathe stuttered, his own cock twitching beneath the towel. “I—I can think of a few,” he said with stuttering breath.

 

James leaned in to kiss him again, only to be stopped by fingers tentatively covering his mouth. Qrow smirked at the confusion James wore. “Keep the specs on, Jim,” he ordered playfully.

 

James grinned. “With pleasure,” he said excitedly.

 

Then he was carrying Qrow toward their shared bed, the glasses still firmly on his face.

 

*~*~*

 

James was getting looks.

 

A part of him was screaming at him. What was he thinking? Why was he doing this? What if the other teachers and students made fun of him behind his back? Biting his lip nervously, James picked up the pace as he strode towards his office.

 

“General?” a voice called out. When James turned, he came across a familiar flash of white and blue stood in the three-way hallway intersection that led to his door; Winter Schnee. She appeared to be passing by his office on her way to her next assignment. Her pale blue eyes were furrowed in concern. “Are you alright, sir?”

 

James blinked at the question. “Er…yes?” he said. Or maybe asked? He was too nervous to be sure.

 

Winter squinted at him suspiciously. Then she raised a curious eyebrow. “Since when did you wear glasses?”

 

James gulped at the question. “I’ve, uh, had these. For a while now,” he said nervously. “So I can read.”

 

The Atlesian Specialist looked unimpressed. “And you wore them today? For the first time _ever_ in public?”

 

James felt his heart hammering in his chest. Nothing ever got past Winter, it seemed. What was with that tone though? Did she not like them? “Um…yes?”

 

Winter furrowed her brow thoughtfully, as if doing so would immediately answer all her questions. Then she smiled wickedly. “Qrow’s coming back from that White Fang investigation, right?” she said knowingly.

 

The red that came to James’ cheeks was answer enough.

 

Smirking, Winter flipped her hair and moved past him in the hallway. “Please give him my…regards, General,” she said over her shoulder. “And do warn him not to damage anything this time. He’s a huntsman; the least he could do is act with a _tad_ more discretion.”

 

Laughing worriedly, James rubbed the back of his head. “I’ll…be sure to pass it along,” he said, voice high.

 

“Oh, and General?” Winter called back one last time.

 

James turned to her, face still warm with embarrassment. “Yes?”

 

The little smile on his favorite student’s face was heartwarming. “Those frames suit you very nicely.”

 

Touched by the statement, James whispered a quiet “thank you” before finally entering his office, ready to start his day.


End file.
